1 Hari Terindah
by Ace Clover
Summary: ONESHOT. Satu hari terindah dalam hidup Hinata.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto bukan punya aku. Hinata, Kiba, dan seluruh chara yang ada di sini aku culik dari Masashi Kishimoto!-digaplok sama bang masashi- Tapi aku berharap Kiba jadi milikku suatu saat. Hoho.

©'1 hari terindah' milik april! Huohoho.

**WARNING: **OOC-ness, fanfic romanceku yang pertama. Jadi, mungkin rada ga nyambung atau apa.

**SUMMARY: **ONESHOT! Satu hari terindah dalam hidup hinata. KibaXHinata!! REVIEW!

1 Hari Terindah

**Hinata POV's**

…

"_Be..Benarkah?" kutanya lelaki itu dengan tidak percaya, kutatap matanya dengan mata lavenderku dengan harapan tinggi._

"_Ya..Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan tatapan lembut dari matanya yang berwarna coklat. Pipinya sedikit merona. Angin menerpa tubuh kami sekarang. Tiba-tiba wajah lelaki itu, Inuzuka Kiba, mendekat. Jarak wajah kami sekarang hanya 3 cm. Kututup kedua mataku menunggu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sedikit lagi, dan aku akan mendapatkan kecupan pertamaku ____._

…

_KLIP!_

"H-hah?" aku mendapati diriku terbangun dari mimpiku yang indah tadi. Ya. Mimpi. Hanya mimpi. "Haah, ternyata mimpi. Sayang sekali." Aku sedikit-ehm-yah, bukan sedikit, aku sangat kecewa karena _scene_ tadi cuma mimpi. Yah, aku berharap banget kalau tadi itu jadi kenyataan. Kulirik jam weker mungil berwarna ungu di atas lemari kecil samping tempat tidurku.

03.33

"Masih dini hari." Kataku sambil melihat jendela kamar tidurku yang terbuka. Terlihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bulan purnama. '_Indahnya_.'

"Hup!" Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku. Dengan piyama yang kukenakan, aku menuruni tangga. Perlahan-lahan aku menuruni tangga dan berusaha agar tangga tidak menimbulkan suara berderit. Karena keluargaku bisa terganggu oleh suara deritannya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. 1..2..3..dan akhirnya sampai di anak tangga terakhir. '_Hmm..ngapain yah sekarang?_' Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi, lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam.

**-xx-**

Aku memakai baju seragam yang biasa dipakai kalau hari Kamis. Baju kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan pita manis berwarna merah. Rok biru kotak-kotak abu yang 10 cm di atas lutut. Ditambah kaos kaki pendek berwarna putih yang dipakai berbarengan dengan sepatu keds berwarna lavender seperti mataku. Ya, sepatu di sini boleh bebas.

Rambut kutata rapi, tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Aku mengikat satu rambut biru gelapku dengan pita yang berwarna lavender, tapi menyisakan sedikit rambut di pinggir kiri dan kanan (a/n: hayoo..coba bayangin kalo hinata diiket gimanaa??). Rambutku juga kujepit rapi dengan empat jepit, 2 di kiri dan 2 di kanan. Jepitnya berwarna putih bersih. Aku suka model rambut baruku ini. Kira kira… Kiba suka tidak ya?

Ternyata aku berdandan lama juga ya… tadi perasaan baru pukul 04.16, sekarang sudah pukul 05.47 pagi. Yah sudahlah.

"Pagi, Hinata." Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa itu. Saudaraku, Neji nii-san. Walaupun malas sebenarnya, aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, lalu tersenyum, "Pagi juga, Neji nii-san!" O iya, aku sedikit sebal sama saudaraku ini. Kenapa? Dia siscom alias sister complex. Ke mana-mana aku harus bilang dulu ke nii-san. Jadi, kadang aku bohong. XP

"Mau pergi ke sekolah ya?" tanya Neji nii-san, tentu saja padaku.

"I-iya. Nii-san mau bareng?" Ya. Kami sekolah di sekolah yang sama, Konoha Gakuen. Bedanya, dia setahun lebih tua dariku. Aku kelas 2 SMP, dia kelas 3. Sekarang dia lagi pra-UN. Kasiaan deh.

"Tentu saja. Kalau engga aku bisa telat buat pemantapan." Jawabnya sambil memasang sepatu dan mengambil tas sekolah berwarna hitam, "Ayo berangkat! Hiashi san! Kami berangkat! Ittekimasu!"

Kami melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, berjalan menuju Konoha Gakuen. Seperti biasa aku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku masih teringat kejadian tadi a.k.a mimpiku. Ah. Mukaku merona lagi kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Ah.. seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi…

"Hinata-sama, tumben rambutmu dikuncir." Tiba-tiba Neji nii-san memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah..ini..se-sebenarnya tadi pagi.." Ya. Rambutku diikat dan dijepit itu ada asal usulnya.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Hmm…mana majalah Go!Girl ku yang baru yaa??" kataku sambil mengacak-acak lemari buku di samping meja , aku memang suka majalah fashion seperti itu, "Ah! Ini dia! Mana sih rubrik Zodiak?" Aku membalikkan halaman per halaman cepat sekali. Dan akhirnya rubrik itu ketemu, "Taurus..taurus..mana sih? __**(**_**a/n: Taurus itu zodiaknya author!)** _Ah ini dia..hm hm.." aku pun membaca baris per baris dengan teliti. Lalu ada baris yang menyatakan:_

_Hari keberuntungan: Kamis_

_Warna keberuntungan: Ungu lavender _

_Benda keberuntungan: Ikat rambut _

**FLASH BACK OVER**

"…begitulah ceritanya, Nii-san!" kataku sambil menarik nafas. Maklum. Aku menceritakan itu semua dengan satu tarikan nafas. Hehe. "Memangnya aneh ya nii-san?" Aku menanyakan itu dengan sedikit malu malu. Aku orangnya minderan sih! Jadi sebenarnya kalau nii-san bilang jelek, mau aku lepas!

"Ah. Engga kok. Manis malah." Ujar Neji nii-san sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kayaknya wajahnya merah habis bilang itu.

"Oooh. Makasih nii-san!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ah! Engga kerasa kami sudah berjalan sampai depan sekolah. Jam dinding besar di depan sekolah menunjukkan pukul 06.27. Masih belum terlambat, ada sekitar 30 menit lagi sampai bel berbunyi.

"Waduh! Tiga menit lagi aku masuk! Duluan ya Hinata-sama!" teriak Neji nii-san sambil berlari ke arah pintu masuk dengan cepat. Maklum. Pemantapannya dimulai pukul 06.30.

"Yaa! Nii-san, gambatee!!!" kataku menyemangati Neji nii-san, tapi ia keburu pergi.

Aku menenggadah ke atas. Ada pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi, bunganya berterbangan tertiup angin musim semi. Indah. Aku sedikit kaget saat ada kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh ke atas kepalaku. '_Bunga sakura.._' Ya. Bunga sakura ini mengingatkan aku, pada saat aku baru pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini satu tahun yang lalu. Ya. Asal mula aku suka pada Kiba.

**FLASH BACK**

_Aku berdiri di depan sekolah itu, Konoha Gakuen. Perlu menenggadahkan kepala ke atas kalau mau melihat sekolah itu seutuhnya. Ya. Besar sekali sekolah itu. Ada 4 lantai ke atas. Wew. Kulihat orang-orang bersemangat untuk memasuki sekolah itu. Tampaknya menyenangkan. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri tanah itu menuju Konoha Gakuen bersama anak-anak yang lainnya._

_BBBRRRMM BRRMM CKIIIIT!_

"_Ukh!" Tiba-tiba tubuhku terkena pasir banyak sekali. Menyebabkan mataku kelilipan akibat pasir tadi. Aku masih mengucek-ngucek mataku yang sedikit perih. Sebelum membuka mata, aku melihat ke arah suara mesin tadi. Lalu aku pun membuka mataku perlahan. Dan, hanya satu kesanku saat itu. Sangar._

_Suara tadi adalah suara motor Honda Tiger 2000, milik seorang lelaki yang bercoreng segitiga terbalik warna merah di bawah matanya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap acak-acakan. Matanya tajam dan berwarna coklat lembut. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang acak-acakan, keluar-keluar dari celana. Dia tidak memakai jas sekolah berwarna hijau yang seharusnya dipakai. Sebagai ganti dari jas sekolah, dia memakai jaket hoodie berwarna hitam metalik. Dia membawa tas sekolah warna hitam metalik yang dipegang di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Di atas kepalanya ada seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang lucu._

_Hm? Ah! Dia menuju ke sini! Bagaimana ini! Aku takut!_

"_Hei." Kata anak-yang-sepertinya-urakan itu padaku. Tentu saja aku kaget._

"_I-iya..k-kenapa?" jawabku sambil gemeteran. Mukanya sangar sih!_

"_Maaf ya! Aku membuatmu kotor begini!" katanya sambil membungkuk padaku, "Tunggu sebentar ya! Sapu tangan..sapu tangan..Ah ini dia!" Dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna merah. "Ini. Bersihkan dirimu pakai ini. Maaf ya." Kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya. Sekarang kesanku berubah. Perhatian, baik, tampan ____. Hoho._

"_T-terima kasih banyak. Se-sebenarnya tidak perlu..tapi terima kasih!" aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan hendak memberikan sapu tangan itu lagi._

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Inuzuka Kiba, kamu?"_

"_Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Inuzuka-kun."_

"_Jangan panggil aku Inuzuka, panggil saja aku Kiba." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum. Manisnyaa____ "Ah, bunga sakura." Katanya tiba-tiba sambil melihat bunga sakura yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya._

"_Ah, iya. Cantiknya.." kataku melihat bunga itu, lalu tiba-tiba Kiba-kun berkata lagi, "Ini." Sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang ada bunga sakura itu._

"_M-maaf?" aku melihat Kiba-kun dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Buatmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf dan…bunga itu cocok denganmu. Cantik…dan menghanyutkan." Kata Kiba-kun dengan muka merah._

_DEG_

_Perasaan apa tadi? Ah. Sudahlah. "A-ah, te-terima kasih.." aku belum selesai berbicara, tapi bel keburu berbunyi. KRIIING!!_

"_Ah! Sampai nanti, Hinata!"_

_Setelah Kiba-kun pergi pun, jantungku masih berdetak dengan cepat. Mukaku sangat merah. Apa.. perasaan ini cinta?_

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Aku melihat lagi ke arah jam dinding sekolah yang besar itu. Tinggal 15 menit lagi. Ehm… masih 15 menit lagi. Aku pun berjalan menuju loker.

"Hinaataaa-chaan !! Pagii!!!" suara kekanakan itu..pasti dia lagi. Hh.. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Naruto. Naruto itu anak yang lucu. Kekanakan, humoris, dan pantang menyerah. Tapi sedikit mesum. Gosipnya sih, Naruto suka sama aku. Tapi aku hanya menganggap dia teman biasa. Tidak lebih. Hanya Kiba-kun di hatiku sekarang.

Dulu..memang aku sempat suka sama Naruto. Cerita jaman SD. Dia sukanya sama Sakura. Yah, akhirnya sekarang aku sudah engga suka lagi, eh dia malah suka sama aku, mentang-mentang Sakura sekarang udah sama Sasuke semenjak dia pulang. Karma. Heh.

"P-pagi Naruto-kun." sapaku sambil mengambil buku pelajarannya Pak Kakuzu, pelajaran Ekonomi.

"Hinata-chan! Tumben diiket rambutnya! Tapi manis kok! Hinata-chan kan cocok pake model rambut apa saja!" kata Naruto-kun lagi. Gombal. "O iya, mau aku anter ke kelas engga???" ajak Naruto-kun padaku yang lagi mengunci lokerku.

"Ah, terima kasih…"

"Yoo! Naruto! Hinata! Ohayou!" sapa suara itu. Suara yang sangat aku kenal. Sangat aku nantikan. Kiba-kun.

"Ohayou, Kiba-kun. Mau ke kelas bareng?" tanyaku pada Kiba-kun. Yap. Aku dan Naruto sekelas sama Kiba-kun. Karena itu aku berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Padahal sebenernya, aku malu mengatakannya.

"Oooh! Iya! Tunggu sebentar! Aku ambil buku dulu!" dengan bergegas Kiba-kun mengambil barang-barang seperlunya dan pergi bersama aku dan Naruto ke kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata! Model rambutmu manis deh! Jadi tampak segar!"

'_Oh tidak. Mukaku. Mukaku! Pasti meraaaah banget. Aduh aduh aduh! Aku blushing!!! Gawaaat!_'

"Kenapa kamu Hinata? Sakit? Mukanya merah banget." Kata Kiba-kun sambil menempelkan tangannya di keningku. Sekarang. Mukaku. Pasti. Merah. Banget. PARAAAHH!! "Wah iyaa. Mukanya panas banget!" gara-gara kamu tau! "Biar aku anter ke UKS. Naruto! Kamu ke kelas aja duluan!" tiba-tiba Kiba-kun mengangkat -menggendong- tubuhku dan langsung berlari UKS. Ah. Tiba-tiba kesadaranku menghilang… (saking malunya) ukh..

**-xx-**

"…Di mana ini..?" aku membuka mataku. Yang terlihat hanyalah putih. Ya. Putih. Ah iya. Kiba-kun membawaku ke UKS. _TUK! _Kayaknya kakiku mengenai sesuatu.. "Ng?"

Terlihatlah seorang Kiba sedang tidur di dekat kakiku. Wajahnya manis sekali.. mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Aku tergoda untuk mencium-HUS! Ehm. Engga. Engga boleh.

"…nn….aa..zzzz.." tampaknya Kiba-kun ngelindur. Manis sekalii ~~~ aku cuma bisa menopang daguku dengan kedua tanganku dan memperhatikan Kiba-kun. Kayaknya mukaku merah. Lagi. Huh.

"Hihihi. Manisnya, kayak anak kecil! Kira-kira..mimpi apa ya??" aku makin serius memperhatikan Kiba-kun ngelindur.

"…a..hinata…nyam nyam nyam…"

DEG

Ehm. Tadi aku yang salah dengar atau Kiba-kun memang bilang 'hinata'?

"..nyam..hinata..nyam..cantik.." huaah! Jangan-jangan Kiba-kun mimpiin aku?? Waaa senangnyaa… eits! Kayaknya muka aku tambah merah deh. Ukh.. ah! Dia bangun!

"Ngg?? Nyam nyam..HOAAAHM..ng?" kayaknya masih setengah tidur. Kiba-kun mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali. Dan sesekali menguap. "Hinata? Ah. Kamu udah bangun rupanya. Syukurlah.." lalu dia melihat jam tangannya, "kamu tidur hampir 4 jam. Pulas banget deh!"

"Ehmm..kamu nungguin aku terus, Kiba-kun?" kepala kutundukkan dan melirik Kiba-kun.

"Ehm..yah. bisa dibilang begitu. Ayo kita masuk kelas, Hinata!" Dia menarik -menggenggam- tanganku ke arah loker.

"A-anu Kiba-kun!"

"Ng?" Kiba-kun masih menarik tanganku sambil berjalan ke arah loker. Mukaku merah lagi. Sial.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu! K-karena sudah mau menungguiku di UKS! T-terima kasih banyak!"

"Hm. Bukan masalah besar kok!" kata Kiba-kun, tapi dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Kayaknya mukanya juga merah, sepertiku. Haha. Kami berdua seperti kepiting rebus! Merah, maksudku.

Ah. Kami sudah sampai di loker. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.55. pelajaran siapa ya? Ah! Pelajaran olahraga! Pelajaran kesukaanku! Err..walaupun aku engga terlalu bisa olahraga sih..

Aku pun mengambil pakaian olahragaku dan pergi ke gymnasium bareng Kiba-kun. Em.. kayaknya.. soal ramalan zodiac di Go!Girl bener deh.. habis hari ini hari keberuntunganku! Yeey!!

**-xx-**

Setelah selesai berganti baju di ruang ganti, aku pun berlari menuju Pak Tobi untuk melaporkan keterlambatanku. Ngomong-ngomong, baju olahraga buat perempuan itu, baju berbahan kaos dengan bagian leher berwarna merah, dan celana Burma berwarna merah. Sedikit seksi menurutku. Mana olahraga tuh cewe cowo digabung lagi! Ehm. Kembali ke topik semula. Sekarang aku lagi berlari menuju Pak Tobi. Daaan…

"Kenapa kamu terlambat?" tanya Pak Tobi dengan nada sedikit galak. Walaupun dengan ekspresi ceria.

"A-anu pa..tadi saya pingsan pak. J-jadi saya harus tidur di UKS, pak." Kataku sambil berusaha menunjukkan puppy face. Maksudnya sih biar dimaafin. Hehe.

"Yah, karena Tobi guru yang baik, jadi Tobi maafkan kamu hari ini!" balas Pak Tobi dengan nada riang.

"T-terima kasih pak!" kataku sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar, lalu masuk ke barisan kelasku.

"Hey! Dari mana saja kamu? 4 jam engga masuk-masuk. Kiba juga!" kata Sakura dengan ramah, "Ah..jangan-jangan…oo.." tampaknya Sakura tahu apa maksud keterlambatanku tadi. Soalnya Sakura manggut-manggut padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. Hem.

"..Yak! Olahraga kali ini adalah…buat perempuan, lari lapangan ini 4 keliling! Dan cowoknya tanding basket! Kelas A (kelas ku) lawan kelas B!" teriak Pak Tobi ke siswa-siswinya.

"..baiiik..hh" aku suka lari sih, tapi KENAPA HARUS 4 KELILING?? Ya sudahlah. Lari aja ah.

**-xx-**

Setelah putaran ke 2 selesai, memasuki putaran ke 3…

"hah..ha…hah..huuuf!"(masih berlari) buseet.. capek bangeett!! Aduduuduh…ko jadi pusing ya..ha..haaah..kesadaranku..lagi-lagi..hilang…

BRUK!

"Hinaataa! Kamu kenapa??!" teriak Sakura, cemas.

"Hinata-chaan!!! Bangun!!" Naruto kayaknya cemas banget. Aku bisa mendengar suara semua orang mengkhawatirkanku.. tapi..aku engga bisa bergerak.

"Biar aku saja." Ah. Orang ini. Aku sangat luar biasa kenal. Ya. Orang yang tadi membawa aku ke UKS. Orang yang nungguin aku di UKS selama 4 jam. Ya. Inuzuka Kiba-kun.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku diangkat (lagi-lagi) oleh Kiba-kun. Tubuhku berayun-ayun di udara. Aku bisa merasakan angin menerpa tubuhku. Ah, semakin kencang. Ya, tampaknya sekarang Kiba-kun berlari. Suara nafasnya bisa terdengar olehku. Jantungnya, berdegup kencang. Sampai aku bisa dengar suara jantungnya. Oh. Sekarang dia berhenti. Dia menurunkan aku lagi di UKS. Aku merasa tenang sekarang. Aku..capek.

**-xx-**

Ng..Sepertinya aku ketiduran lagi. Tapi, kali ini Kiba-kun tidak ada di dekat kakiku. Rasanya…seperti ada yang kurang. Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di UKS. Pukul 03.35. Ah. Sudah waktunya pulang rupanya. Pantas.

"Hah.. sebaiknya aku langsung mengambil tas di loker." Aku pun berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas menuju loker. Sesampainya di sana, aku ambil tas sekolahku yang berwarna biru tua itu. Kukunci lokernya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Cahaya senja menerangi pintu keluar hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik sinar itu.

"Huaah..cahaya senja yang bagus!" warna oranye kemerahan itu menyinari tubuhku. Indah sekali. Saat aku berjalan tiga langkah ke depan lagi, sinar senja itu tidak terlalu kelihatan lagi. Sekarang apa yang ada di balik sinar senja tadi terlihat. Dan sejauh yang bisa aku lihat ada…

Kiba

Ya. Padahal waktu sudah satu jam berlalu dari waktu pulang, 02.00. Aku heran, jadi segera aku mendekatinya. Tapi tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpaku sehingga pita lavenderku terbang terbawa angin, membuat rambut biru kelamku terurai.

"Aaakh! P-pita rambutkuu!! Seseorang!" reflek aku berteriak saat itu juga. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba-kun langsung berlari mengejar pita rambut itu. Ia melompat agar tangannya dapat mencapai pita itu. Yak. Dia mendapatkannya. Saat itu juga, ia langsung menghampiriku.

"Hinata, ini milikmu." Ucap Kiba-kun sambil memberikan pita itu kepadaku. "Awas jangan sampai ketiup angin lagi."

"A-aa..Makasih. Terima kasih banyak, Kiba-kun!" aku tersenyum dengan manis, memperlihatkan senyuman andalanku yang kata aku sih paling manis.

"Ehm..o iya, Hinata. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Kiba-kun sambil menunduk.

"Apa itu?" aku mengucapkannya sambil memiringkan kepala ala orang lugu.

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup sedemikian rupa hingga pohon sakura yang sekarang tepat ada di sebelah kananku bergoyang. Kelopak bunga sakura tertiup angin, melewati kami berdua. Aku menunggu ucapan Kiba-kun.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Tatapannya menatap lembut namun pasti ke mata lavenderku. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Sedikit engga percaya, jadi…

"Be..benarkah?" kutanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kutatap matanya dengan mata lavenderku dengan rasa antusiasme yang terbilang bisa merasakan mukaku merah sekali.

"Ya..hinata, aku mencintaimu. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu.." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan tatapan lembut dari matanya yang berwarna coklat. Pipinya sedikit merona. Angin menerpa tubuh kami sekarang. Tiba-tiba wajah lelaki itu, Inuzuka Kiba, mendekat. Jarak wajah kami sekarang hanya 3 cm. Kututup kedua mataku menunggu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sedikit lagi, dan aku akan mendapatkan kecupan pertamaku.

_CHU_

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku. Tubuhku bergetar. Ah. Aku merasa de ja vu. Oh ya. Adegan ini adalah adegan yang pagi ini aku mimpikan. Kecupan pertama.. di bawah pohon sakura..dengan latar belakang matahari dan langit senja…bersama orang yang aku cintai. Perfect. Tak ada lagi hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini. Oh engga. Kisah kami, baru saja dimulai.

-**THE END-**

Haaah..jadi juga akhirnya. Fanfic dengan genre romance yang menghabiskan 9 setengah halaman Microsoft word ini. Tapi.. puas banget waktu udah selese. O iya. Review tidak diwajibkan. Tapi aku sangat menghargai orang-orang yang mau review di cerita ini. Nge-flame juga ga papa kok! Ngomong-ngomong, aku akhir-akhir ini jarang nulis cerita karenaaa mentok! Ga ada ide cuy! Hoho.

Diantara pasangan yang lain, aku palingsuka pairing hinata kiba! Ga tau. Asa lucu aja! Cocok banget! Daripada sama naruto! Hehe.

Sekali lagi… reviewww!!!! Hyahahahaha. Ehm. Biasa. Author geblek. Ditunggu reviewnyaa!!!


End file.
